1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for reclaiming components of wellbore drilling cuttings mixtures; and in one aspect, to transferring dried lean phase cuttings materials to other systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drilling fluids—typically called “muds”—used in hydrocarbon well drilling, as well known in the prior art, pick up solid cuttings and debris which must be removed if the fluid is to be re-used. These fluids are typically water based or oil-based. Often a mud with various additives is pumped down through a hollow drill string (pipe, drill collar, bit, etc.) into a wellbore and exits through holes in a drillbit. The mud picks up cuttings, rock, other solids, and various contaminants, such as, but not limited to, crude oil, water influx, salt and heavy metals from the well and carries them upwardly away from the bit and out of the well in a space between the well walls and the drill string. The mud is pumped up the wellbore and at the top of the well the contaminated solids-laden mud is discharged, e.g., to a shale shaker which has a screen or a series of screens that catch and remove solids from the mud as the mud passes through them. If drilled solids are not removed from the mud used during the drilling operation, recirculation of the drilled solids can create weight, viscosity, and gel problems in the mud, as well as increasing wear on mud pumps and other mechanical equipment used for drilling. The prior art discloses a variety of drill cuttings treatment methods and systems, and methods for reinjecting processed drilling fluid back into a well, including, but not limited to, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,929; 5,129,469; 5,109,933; 4,595,422; 5,129,468; 5,190,645; 5,361,998; 5,303,786; 5,431,236; 6,640,912; 6,106,733; 4,242,146 and 4,209,381—all of these patents incorporated fully herein for all purposes. In one example of a typical prior art system, land-based or offshore (e.g. as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,645), a well is drilled by a bit carried on a string of drill pipe as drilling mud is pumped by a pump into the drill pipe and out through nozzles in the bit. The mud cools and cleans the cutters of the bit and then passes up through the well annulus flushing cuttings out with it. After the mud is removed from the well annulus, it is treated before being pumped back into the pipe. The mud enters a shale shaker where the relatively large cuttings are removed. The mud then enters a degasser where gas can be removed if necessary. The degasser may be automatically turned on and off, as needed, in response to an electric or other suitable signal produced by a computer and communicated to degasser. The computer produces the signal as a function of data from a sensor assembly associated with shale shaker. The mud then passes to a desander and (or a desilter), for removal of smaller solids picked up in the well. In one aspect, the mud next passes to a treating station where, if necessary conditioning media, such as barite, may be added. Suitable flow controls e.g. a valve, control the flow of media. The valve may be automatically operated by an electric or other suitable signal produced by the computer as a function of the data from sensor assembly. From the treatment station, the mud is directed to a tank from which a pump takes suction, to be re-cycled through the well. The system shown is exemplary; additional components of the same types (e.g. additional treatment stations) or other types (e.g. centrifuges) are being included.
In another prior art system (e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,733) cuttings, debris, material, soil and fluid from a drilling operation in a wellbore W are conveyed to a shaker system. Separated oily solids (cuttings, soil, etc.) are conveyed with a conveyor (a pump may be used) to a thermal treatment system. The thermal treatment system produces a discharge of treated solids suitable for disposal and a stream containing liquids (e.g. oil and water).
In certain prior art systems and methods on an offshore rig wet cuttings, produced, e.g., by shale shakers, are mixed with sea water to form a mixture with a desired mud weight and viscosity which, in some aspects, results in a pumpable slurry. The resulting drilling fluid is then fed to a known cuttings reinjection system or to storage. Wet material generally weighs more and can occupy more volume than dry material.
A variety of problems are associated with certain prior art systems and methods which begin with wet drilling material, “wet” being defined as the fluid content of material taken directly from shale shakers. Cohesive bridging and arching of wet material are problems associated with attempts to process wet material to recover reusable drilling fluid.
There has long been a need for an effective and efficient system for treating drilling mixtures to recover reusable fluid and to process cuttings material for transfer and, in some cases, for reinjection into the earth. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for such systems which deal with dry drill cuttings material so it can be effectively handled and reinjected into the earth and which reduce the volume of cuttings material for ease of handling and economies of scale.